Carmen
Carmen is a transgender woman who was dating Mac, much to his nervous embarrassment. She later had her Sex-Reassignment Surgery and married Nick and the two had act as the surrogate mother for their baby, who Carmen is actually the biological father of (a donor egg was fertilized with Carmen's sperm; Nick says he is unable to have children). Carmen is a recurring character, appearing in three seasons. She is performed by Brittany Daniel. Physical Appearance Carmen is a very attractive woman but displayed an obvious bulge in her pants until she had her penis removed. Mac flirted with her intently before Dennis had to point out her penis to him. From then on, whenever he was with her he was constantly cautious of her waist. Personality Carman kept Mac interested in her with promises of undergoing sexual reassignment surgery and with constant flattery of Mac's physique. After her surgery, Carman did not call Mac as she told him she would. Instead she married Nick. Character History Season One Mac starts flirting with Carmen at Paddy's, thinking she would be a perfect girl to have sex with Charlie to cheer him up. points out that she has a penis. Mac approaches her, asks her about it. She owns up to it and starts to compliment his arms. He becomes enamored by her and asks to call her sometime. They hang out many times, to Dennis' disgust, because Mac wants to be first in line when she has her surgery. On one date, she tapped him on his shoulder, surprising him, as a reflex he punched her in the face, some witnesses then threatened him for beating a woman, so he called her a man for having a penis and ran away from witnesses. Season Three Carmen and Mac hook up again, but Mac is embarrassed to reveal it to The Gang. This unfortunately causes the Gang to think he's a serial kller. Season Six Mac runs into Carmen at the gym, where he finds out she had her penis removed. She introduces him to her fiance, Nick. Mac becomes upset that she did not call him after having her operation and decides to fight gay marriage in order to break them up. His efforts do not work. After gives birth, she reveals that she'd been impregnated by Carmen's sperm, and had acted as a surrogate mother for Carmen and Nick. She immediately gives her baby to the happy couple. Notes * Carmen is Eric Wyzotski's cousin - whoever he is. Appearances * : Charlie Has Cancer * : Mac Is a Serial Killer * : Mac Fights Gay Marriage, Dee Gives Birth Quotes :Mac: Thanks. Is that a penis in your pants? :Carmen: Yeah. :Mac: You lied to me. :Carmen: No, I didn't - you lied to me. You don't work out? Please. I've seen you at the gym. You're ripped. :Mac: Wait don't turn this around... Wait, really? You think so. :Carmen: Yeah. :Mac: I was afraid I was getting a little too ripped, you know? :Carmen: Oh, no. I like it!.. :Mac: Wow. Hmmmm. Well, I gotta get back to work, um, but I don't know. Maybe I'll give you a call sometime. :Carmen: Ok. :Mac: Yeah. Yeah. I'll give you a call... Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Characters Category:Females Category:Males